Various outdoor pursuits such as hiking and camping, for example, frequently require that participants carry a load, typically in a backpack. The backpack may contain various hiking and/or camping gear such as a tent, food, clothing and the like which is necessary or desirable for the sustenance and comfort of the hiker or camper. However, for some persons, such as those who suffer back and/or joint problems, backpacks are uncomfortable to carry. Therefore, a lightweight pedestrian trailer is needed which is capable of carrying a sizable load and can be comfortably towed by a pedestrian when engaged in an outdoor pursuit such as hiking or camping, for example.